


Art: Draco's love note to Potter

by Idikehaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Digital Art, Epistolary, Falling In Love, Fanart, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idikehaine/pseuds/Idikehaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can be so romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Draco's love note to Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Made with Skica app on Sony Xperia phone in 2014. I love the snakies :P


End file.
